


It Might be You

by Silver_Wraith



Series: It's All in the Game [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Blind Date, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Wraith/pseuds/Silver_Wraith
Summary: Ohm and Bryce didn't know they were talking to each other through a dating app until they finally decided to have a date.





	

Through all his life, Ryan looked for that special someone he’d love until the last of his days. People that talked to him every day wouldn’t say he is a romantic man, that would not measure his efforts to please another one he cared so much about. Yet that was little compared to how he always dreamed of love and how he would get to know it. He was used to hear other people talk about this love as something good, saying it brings joy and pain, yet Ryan wanted to love someone. He was told it comes with a gesture, in an expression, in the glimmering of a look, in a way of smile, in an introduction, in a way of speak. All of those that he expected he would recognize the face, if he ever found the place.

That is why he downloaded so many dating apps. It was his last hope of finding love, even if it was a stupid way to do so. He was those people that didn’t have his own face in the profile pic. In fact, he put Buddy, his dog’s picture in it. He didn’t want to meet people that were interested in casual sexual encounters just because he had a muscular body or a good-looking face. With some luck, he would find an animal lover, just like he was. But each conversation he had seemed to die quickly, for not everyone else like him seemed to be looking for its other half like he was.

stray_kitty: Your dog is so cute :)

Ryan looked at the message and didn’t know what he should do. He was always the one that started vain conversations and to have someone genuinely interesting in having a talk other than just asking for nude pics seemed too good. He tried thinking of something to say that would answer the question and keep the talk. Quickly he knew what to say and decided to ask about the felines that filled his phone screen.

lookin4love: Thanks, a man’s best friend. So, are those all your cats?

stray_kitty: Yep, my babies couldn’t be lazier. But that’s probably because I spoil them too much.

lookin4love: They surely are lucky to have you :)

And so, for the first time, Ryan was comfortable talking to someone else. He spent weeks trying to find a perfect match. He surely thought he was already getting old and that it would be nice to share good moments with a person that he cared about. After a month of talking to his new interest, they simply couldn’t stop typing to one another. They never said their real names, for they wanted to keep it a surprise for when they finally met. Not to mention they didn’t know what the other looked like. Also, part of their arrangement for their first date.

In fact, after a couple of weeks, Ryan had a comic con to attend to and he couldn’t be happier to know that it would be near to where his potential love lived. He could finally get to know the sweet cat lover he was talking to though all this time and maybe take things further. He just couldn’t stop dreaming about how things would turn out, even though he had everything pretty much planned until he got there. Plane ticket, cab, hotel and restaurant reservations, even what he would wear. So, it doesn’t need to be said that he didn’t sleep the night before the flight. When the morning came, he rushed to the airport so he wouldn’t miss the big white bird. Thankfully it wasn’t a long trip. Yet to make time go faster he decided to talk to the only one that made him feel this way.

lookin4love: Already boarded. Can’t wait for our date tonight :D

stray_kitty: I know. Too bad you couldn’t bring your dog with you, I’d like to meet him as well…

lookin4love: He’s at a friend’s house while I’m away. Seems like you more interested in him than me XD

stray_kitty: Not what I meant, I’m really looking forward to seeing you today. You just didn’t need to choose such a fancy restaurant.

lookin4love: Only the best for you babe. This has to be a remarkable night ;P

stray_kitty: You so stubborn. I kinda like that about you. Seems like you’ll end up spoiling me like I did with my cats.

lookin4love: It’s time you let someone take care of you instead :)

stray_kitty: I’ll make it up to you then. Look, I gotta go. I’ll meet you later at the restaurant. S2

lookin4love: I'll be counting the seconds...

Once the plane landed, Ryan went straight to the cab that took him to his hotel. Inside the room, he stripped down and got into the shower, so he could be nice and clean for when he finally met that lovable person he met through a stupid dating app. He was so excited that he got his best outfit to wear that night. It was probably a lot of money to spend, but someone told him that love was a gamble, so if he didn't put at least few dollars in, he wouldn't win. He got so into his own thoughts that he took too long getting ready and was a little late. He called another cab went as fast as he could to the restaurant. After a few minutes he was finally there and entered the fancy place, being greeted by a young woman.

"Good evening, sir."

"Hey, hum... I have a reservation for two, Ryan is my name." He told her and she looked through her papers.

"Yes, Mr. Ryan. Your company already arrived. Follow me please." She walked and gestured so he would follow her. After some steps, they got near the table and she pointed him the directions.

Ryan was really nervous. The one he knew by only by 'stray_kitty' was already there expecting him. He took a deep breath and walked to the table as he kept telling himself to act natural and things should turn out just fine.

"Hum, excuse me? Stray_kitty?" He said looking at the person sitting alone.

"Wait, I recognize this voice." The person said and turned around. Ryan took a step back as he saw who the one he was talking to for all this time was. "Ohm?"

"Bryce? You're stray_kitty?" Ryan questioned and couldn't believe when the younger nodded in response. "No, this has to be a mistake. I mean, what are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to meet someone who's known as 'lookin4love'." Bryce answered and blushed at how things went from a huge spectation to an awkward meeting. "So... That is what you look like."

"What? Oh, yeah. This is me." Ryan had to take a seat. This was too much of an information to process. "Surprise."

"Believe me, I am just as shocked as you are. Didn't think you were the dating kind of guy." Bryce pointed out and Ryan looked down in sadness. "I guess we should just enjoy the night."

"Yeah, I guess so too." Each one of them grabbed a menu and started going through what they were going to order. At the same time Ryan just wanted to vanish. That was so embarrassing to have one of your best friends as the person you talked to so lovely. All those daydreams seemed like such a waste now.

"Hum, Ohm?" Bryce called and Ryan took the menu out from his view to look at the one he was used to see through the screen. He saw Bryce holding out a box, wrapped in red. "I got this for 'lookin4love' but I guess you should have it."

"Oh, thanks Bryce." Ryan took the gift and opened it. It was a watch. Not a Rolex but still pretty valuable. He put it on his wrist and looked at it while strapped to his arm. "It's a thoughtful gift. So, you ready to order?"

The night went as awkward as it could. They barely talk to one another. While Bryce seemed to look around at other couples who were happy to be having dinner together, Ryan couldn't take his eyes from the blond for some reason. It was like stray_kitty had took the image of Bryce McQuaid. Which was not a bad thing, since Ryan always thought he looked cute. As if he didn't admire the younger already, knowing he was such a lovable person as the one he talked to through the app was too good to be true. Something was telling him it might be Bryce. This couldn't be just a coincidence. They have to had met for a reason. Maybe it's Bryce he has been waiting for all of his life. Yet he couldn't just blurt out his feelings like that. The other clearly looked disappointed with how it turned out. But as time passed, Ryan could feel his heart growing fonder to the idea of spending the rest of his life doing anything to make Bryce happy.

"So, how's the food?" Ryan asked bringing Bryce back to reality.

"Really nice. You surely know how to pick a place for dinner." Bryce responded taking another piece of his salmon.

"Well, I gotta say I am glad it is you. I mean, not like that. It's just better to know it is you other than a serial killer or a very old person. I mean, you're not a serial killer, are you Brycie?" Ryan joked and he finally got a smile from the younger. It made him feel so good inside to be the one who made that happen.

"Who knows, we played Dead by Deadlight a lot, so maybe I could be turning into a mass murderer." Bryce said back taking a sip of wine. "But don't worry, you're not my type of victim."

And with that the mood changed. Ryan kept telling jokes and hoping to see more of that smile and hear that sweet laugh. Made Ryan wish he could stop time and forever be dining with the one he believed to be the only he could love. They kept this up until it was time to go. They got into a cab and Ryan made sure to drop Bryce at his place before going back to his hotel. It didn't take long for them to get there. Ryan told the driver to wait as they both got out and he took Bryce to the front door.

"Thanks for the dinner, Ohm. It wasn't what I was expecting but it was fun either way." Bryce said looking at the older in his eyes. Ryan then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, not knowing why but he felt like he had to do that. Bryce laughed again and it made Ryan's heart warmer. "Do you do that with all your dates?"

"Only the ones I like." Ryan said as he watched Bryce unlock the door.

"Night, Ohm."

"Night Bryce." Ryan watched the door close and went back to the cab, with the biggest smile in his face. He now knew what that love people talked about meant. It had to be Bryce. It just had to be...


End file.
